Divine Desires
by Meister94
Summary: Tears are silent when they fall. Fear will bind you. Dear Senshi, destiny will find and fulfil you.


**Disclaimer - Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not I, unfortunately. The music isn't mine either. This disclaimer applies to EVERY chapter because I can't be bothered! XD **

**Note - I AM NOT DEAD! **Furthermore, if same-sex relationships bother you, I would piss off right now. Run along, children! ;) **  
><strong>

Anyway, I apologise, I work non-stop and study. I couldn't find the time. Here's a reset -

* * *

><p><strong>ONE:<strong>  
><strong>Summer<strong>

**Friday:**

**28****th**** of July**

**Azabu Juban High:**

**M.K**

This afternoon is passing so painfully slow; it's the last day of second year, and there's ten minutes until we're released from the Juban High's punishing confines, summer break is nearly upon us.

Everything's been running smoothly since the Galaxia encounter. Right now, we're all enjoying a steady lifestyle. Call me a thrill seeker; though, I relished the days when I could escape class, and storm on a villains' parade.

Wholeheartedly; since the age of fourteen, we have committed ourselves to upholding peace and justice. I wouldn't call this duty afflicting, in essence, though this duty hinders other priorities sometimes.

I doubt they would believe the excuse – 'well, we were awake all night suppressing a brute, miscreant terrorizing Tokyo'. We were all exhausted and fatigued after those repetitive scenes, and everyone received detention, after detention, without really any complaint.

My closest friends and I are all essential components of an elite team of supernatural fighters.

Tsukino Usagi - the short blonde seated frontward of the classroom. The 'reluctant heroine' until the whole Queen Beryl affair. Where she lacks grace and wisdom, she compensates with loyalty, generosity and valour.

She's the one and only – Sailor Moon! Vast appetite, as well as heart.

The blonde beside Usagi is Aino Minako.

Minako's the queen of fractured proverbs, and Juban High's goddess. She's absolutely fawned over by both genders, and receives a locker full of love-letters every day. She's irrational, energetic, flighty, without a doubt amusing, and over-ambitious. 'V is for victory', that's right, she's Venus.

The mysterious - Hino Rei.

She's a gifted psychic and miko. Rei embodies fire; from spiritual connection to personality itself. She's serious and temperamental. She attends T*A Private Girls School. She is also adored by the student body, I often see girls following Rei around. I know for a fact she dislikes the attention.

The intelligence and strategist - Mizuno Ami.

Ami's a dangerous combination of brains and beauty, and she remains outwitted. Ami is recognised at Juban High as: 'The Ace'. Those who are close know she's wonderful beneath the disciplined attitude and study fixation. She's Mercury, and represents water and wisdom.

And I'm 'the tall, infamous' - Kino Makoto. I'm Jupiter. Keen martial artist and I serve as the 'muscle'.

Anyway, moving on.

Usagi, Minako, Ami and I are enduring Haruna-sensei's English lecture. I wish you would revert to Junior High, I can't tolerate these anymore.

Listening closely; I can detect hushed conversations. All summer arrangements, I believe. I don't have anything exciting arranged this summer; I think Minako's touring overseas. As far as I know; Rei's resuming duties and training at the jinja, Ami won't give studying a rest, and Usagi won't do anything productive.

Haruna's monotonous voice could knock anyone out, no matter how interesting English seemed. I can't bear this heat any longer; I wiped a stream of sweat slowly rolling across my chin, and pretended to listen.

I would honestly favour carrying Minako's 'couture' around the mall over Haruna's endless droning.

Falling asleep isn't an option right now, I need a distraction.

Usagi and Minako, who have assigned seats frontward of the classroom for constant supervision, were pulling faces at each other and throwing paper-planes while Haruna faced the blackboard.

Now, here's something uncommon beside me. Ami was gazing beyond the open window daydreaming. Something you don't see everyday...

Ami's even bored, that's a first.

Actually, she's become rather distracted lately, she's practically melancholic. Minako's theory is 'a crush', though I doubt that's the reason. She found the boy-infatuation phase during junior high quite trivial. Every infatuation of mine did lead nowhere though, so the logic is clear.

_'Kino!'_ Sensei yelled. _'Are you listening?' _

I doubt anyone's listening, Haruna! Even 'The Ace' lost interest.

_'Yeah... I'm listening'_.

Lies.

_'I doubt it, Kino'. _Obviously straitening my posture didn't fool anyone.

She then turned, faced the blackboard and started writing a short, English, multiple-choice question, which I obviously couldn't decline. She usually gives Usagi snap-questions as soon as she starts falling asleep.

_'Kino, translate this line and answer the Geography question within'_, Haruna waited impatiently.

Are you serious? This is English class, isn't it?

My mind blanked, the room fell dead-silent and sweat formed within my clenched fists.

I glanced at Ami; her eyes clearly reflecting concern as they danced upon me. She marked a pages bottom-left corner and bent the page so I could see what she wrote.

She's always saving everyone's ass.

The third option?

_'Option three, Sensei'_. Ami shifted frontward without expression.

Haruna-sensei's eyebrows rose slightly. _'Correct, Kino'. _

Score!

Looks like she didn't expect a correct answer, not all athletes are stupid, Haruna.

She continued the lesson thereafter.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed; I lifted my head from the desktop, overhearing a rising commotion and glanced at the clock above the classroom door. <em>'Did I fall asleep'?<em>

The reason behind the volume change suddenly dawned - a minute left until it's over. The class was quite chaotic; Haruna-sensei ditched the lecture and left the classroom.

Usagi and Minako stood zealously upon Haruna's white-pine desk and began the countdown. Energy overflowed the classroom. I stood beside Ami; eyes cast toward the reckless blondes as she orderly loaded textbooks inside a navy briefcase. The same navy briefcase she's owned since the beginning of high school.

'_It's something new and dim-witted every day'. _Ami regarded both mischievous blondes seeming amused.

Usagi and Minako's antics are the perfect remedy if your day turned to shit earlier. Sure, blonde and blonder are reckless, though, I can't not admit some acts are ingenious. Ami's right; every day they did do something new and dim-witted. I remember last week they received a detention for reading Sailor V manga behind a history text book. The week before was drawing 'inappropriate' pictures on the science quarter's anatomy diagrams.

'_Chemistry class wasn't today, why pack the text book, Ames'? _

'_Oh, I finished advanced calculus and statistics early, so I thought I could –'_

'_Where is your off switch, Ace'?_

Shi, san, ni, ichi.

Everyone cheered wildly as the bell resounded freedom. We didn't waste time ditching the books. I am so glad the Crown Café installed some air-conditioning. Cold beverages and rally-race machines are waiting.

Rei arrived first, and she scored a corner booth and even ordered drinks already. How did she arrive first when T*A is across town? Probably because we stopped countless times, Usagi's cardio level is below negative numbers lately.

_'Rei-Rei, I don't like the banana one. Could I share-' _Minako started.

'_Why do you want mine? Bother someone else!'_

_Minako sulked. 'I want cherry, Rei-Rei' _

This earned an exasperated eye-roll from Rei – she pushed the glass over toward Mina. _'Now, quit the annoying names'._

Rei glanced over at Usagi._ 'And YOU have devoured enough triple-chocolate sundaes to feed a dozen third-world countries'. _

Usagi only glared for a moment before Minako's cell broke the tension.

I wonder who called Minako; she stepped outside for some privacy. However; this phone-call took twenty minutes which left everyone, including myself, quite concerned. The call probably ended ages ago and she chased down a pair of shoes or something. That's usually the case.

Truthfully, I was a lot more concerned about Ami; again, her head was light-years away. Not a single word uttered since we arrived here. Those little daydreams drew forth a smile, although, it lacked clarity.

This is rather unusual. Perhaps Minako's theory is correct. A crush.

**M.K**

Everyone received a startle when Minako burst through the doors squealing ecstatically.

Makoto stood abruptly, appearing vexed. "Did anyone lose this?"

The blonde ignored Makoto's comment and continued squealing a while longer.

"I, Aino Minako, am exceptional, phenomenal, sensational, first-class-"

"Pain in the ass". Rei delivered proudly.

"Hilarious, Rei", with a swish of golden hair, Minako countered.

"Girls, I just scored us a week-long trip. A beautiful spot along the coastline" Minako then shuffled along a seat next to Usagi.

"WHAT?" Rei now wore Usagi's drink; who was sitting right opposite.

"How the hell could you afford a luxury spot when you spend your allowance on cosmetics and manicures ... and those streetwalker clothes?" Makoto uttered, trailing off. She handed Rei a clean handkerchief.

"My parents called before. They're not using the beach house this year, they'll be attending a business trip ... Europe, I think. They can't bring me, so, I requested this, and they agreed without question because they felt a little guilty." Minako raised an eyebrow. "And Mako, it's couture, I am not a whore", she added.

Usagi, without hesitation, nodded then regarded the others. The twin-tailed blonde's eyes swept over them one-by-one.

"Sure, the shrines been driving me crazy lately, a vacation sounds great. I'm sure Ojiisan wouldn't mind" Rei affirmed as she removed Usagi's expelled drink from her face.

"Sounds like fun!" Makoto added with a flare of excitement.

Ami, whose mind was clearly beyond the distance of Mercury currently, never noticed the others attention had re-directed.

"Ames?" Makoto's coarse voice evaporated Ami's thoughts – she again fell prey to deep emerald. Emerald gazed back curiously.

"Are you coming too Ami? AMI?" Usagi waved her arms frantically. "Moon to Mercury!"

_She's so beautiful..._

Usagi shook the timid blunette, which broke eye contact with Makoto.

"Yes, calm down, Usagi, I will be attending too. I was thinking I would need to withdraw my IT course application this summer if I am going".

Makoto exhaled deeply, as she was holding her breath during the short, anxious moment.

"It's settled; the 6th we depart. Meet at Rei's 9AM sharp and catch the train from there" Minako said with an ebullient voice.

Usagi whined. "WHAT! 9AM?"

Usagi's head lowered. "Mina, 9AM is too early"

"8AM?" Minako warned

"No!"

Ignoring further protests from Usagi, Minako resumed. "From Tokyo, the coast is about an hour by train; we'll catch the earliest one at 9:10".

"Minako, is there any other means of transportation besides a train? It's humid and uncomfortable" Rei complained.

Minako sighed. "Sorry Rei, the train is the most suitable means; the bus trip is about as slow as Usagi solving a long division problem, unless you want to walk there. Oh, what about your grandpa's car?"

"Not after that last drivers-ed lesson", Rei replied.

Minako smirked in return. "Oh, I forgot you're a threat to society"

The miko clenched her teeth. "Says the one who nearly ran down a dozen pedestrians during a cruise downtown"

"Applying eye-liner while driving is difficult"

"Why do they give blondes licenses?"

Minako's eyes reflected disinterest at this point. "You say something, Mars-the-menace?"

Rei groaned, as a sign of exasperation.

"Well, seems we have no other option, we're catching the train". A short pause followed - "Wait, can Haruka lend you a ride, Mako?"

"It's a possibility, I'll ask"

Makoto stood abruptly, wide-eyed. "I forgot about work this afternoon. If I'm late again I'll be polishing all Haruka's cars from now until Sunday". She cursed her absent-mindedness.

"Later". Makoto lifted her khaki backpack over a shoulder. "Oh, and Ami, you saved my ass today. I owe you one. Arigato"

Ami's only response was a modest, yet fond smile before Makoto turned and left.

* * *

><p>There was always an incomparable, yet foreign feeling towards the tall brunette. 'The Ace' could decipher any math problem, understand every formula, and she never failed to decrypt an algorithm, yet, feelings and emotions were beyond Ami's articulation.<p>

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You've taken over me.

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me.

Like turbulent waters beneath her skin; feelings beyond fondness couldn't surface as far as Ami's lips.

Kino Makoto, Juban High's most feared student. A solid stone glare and tarnished scars greeted the eye. What swelled beneath, however, Mizuno Ami was one of few who knew. Makoto was a beauty beyond reach.

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone! 

And I know these voices in my head are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways 

If I don't give you up now.

* * *

><p>An hour long gossip session later between three, and a reluctant other. Everyone decided to call quits, so they all parted ways and headed home.<p>

Ami walked the industrious streets of Juban, face beaded with perspiration and a heavy briefcase loosely grasped. Climbing the countless flights of stairs seemed like an eternity; she reached the top floor to pause and sigh heavily before a door.

"I hate elevators..." A comment directed toward no one in particular.

She entered and dropped her briefcase beside the kitchen bench, she noticed a piece of paper pinned against the refrigerator door and immediately started reading the note.

_Ami_

_They need me in emergency overnight; I won't be home until tomorrow morning._

_Mother._

She collapsed and draped ungracefully along the white, suede sofa, and exhaled heavily.

_Please, just escape my mind Makoto, the sanity within me is slowly slipping away_.

Not even a moment later a soft and suppressed symphony emitted from Ami's briefcase she earlier placed beside the kitchen bench, she rushed over and took her cell-communicator from inside the front pocket.

"Hello?"

Ami upgraded everyone's communicators using the Mercury super computer, and customised the exterior; disguising them to resemble cell-phones appearance. Minako and Usagi managed everyone's individual case design which is composed of each individual's sailor fuku colours and planet symbols.

These were used for senshi matters and a casual purpose; Ami installed a tracker inside each cell-communicator if ever they needed to find each other's whereabouts. Though the trackers were occasionally misused by two mischievous blondes.

**~ FLASHBACK ~  
><strong>

Luna paced back and forth; sitting silently, facing the furious black cat were two cringing blondes.

_'Minako! Explain this again. Why did you drop your cell-comm inside your pool?'_ Luna asked behind clenched teeth.

Minako inhaled sharply before she explained. _'Usagi and I were testing the trackers reliability. Turns out they're not waterproof'_.

Usagi lowered her head. _Luna doesn't seem convinced. _

The feline stopped pacing, regarded both senshi momentarily before turning to walk away.

_'By the way, the both of you have additional weekend senshi training until I think it's necessary to stop'. _

Minako groaned. _'You're the devil!'_

_'One more comment and you will be training until midnight'_ Luna added flatly.

_'Shimatta!'_ Usagi sulked.

**~ END FLASHBACK ~**

Saeko Mizuno, Ami's mother, called briefly to confirm if Ami was capable of managing everything when she was absent. She did so regularly when she worked long shifts. Ms Mizuno recently was notified she needed to work through summer break; Ami seized the opportunity to ask Saeko's permission to spend some time down the coast. After a short lecture Saeko granted gladly.

* * *

><p><span>It's like I can't breathe<span>

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you.

_Well at least I'm not spending yet another summer alone; and I'll be close to Makoto. _

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You've taken over me.

Always, Ami's mind overflowed with doubt, yet, fantasies gave a whisper of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>

**JupiterJustice**


End file.
